


Oceans Away

by thedevilisinthewinchester



Series: Come Home Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilisinthewinchester/pseuds/thedevilisinthewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that Annamarie Lafitte wants for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for averydeanbennychristmas on tumblr. This is set about four years after Come Home. 
> 
> Once again, thanks Anna for being my number one fan for this little verse of mine.

Annamarie made sure to be extra good this year.

She makes her bed every morning, cleans up all her toys, and sometimes even helps Daddy cook dinner.  She always remembers her manners and Miss Missouri says that she’s the nicest four year old in the whole wide world _._ Even better than Daddy and Uncle Sammy when they were her age!

On the computer, Papa told her that good little girls get extra special presents from Santa and Annamarie knew her present was going be  _awesome_  this Christmas.

She just knew Santa was going to be impressed with how nice and good she was this year.

"Are you ready to go meet with Santa?" Daddy asks when the pretty lady elf comes to tell them that Santa is finally ready to see them.

"Yes!" Annamarie says excitedly as she jumps up and down. Even though she’s so excited that they are butterflies in her tummy she makes sure to hold Daddy’s hand because that’s the rule whenever they go outside. Daddy says he gets lonely when he doesn’t have her hand to hold. "I’ve been waitin’ for  _years_ , Daddy.”

Daddy laughs as they walk to Santa’s big, pretty chair and Annamarie smiles. Daddy has a nice laugh and Annamarie wishes she could hear it more. Daddy doesn’t laugh as much when Papa’s gone.

Santa waves as they walk up to him and Annamarie waves back at him.

Daddy scoops her up and Annamarie giggles excitedly as they go over to Santa. Daddy gives her a kiss on her forehead and settles her on Santa lap.

"Okay baby, tell Santa what you want for Christmas," Daddy tells her and he steps to the side, taking out his phone for pictures. Daddy's always taking pictures so he can send them to Papa.

"Hi sweetie, what’s your name?" Santa asks with a kind smile and his eyes twinkle just like Papa’s.

"Annamarie!" she tells him and Santa laughs at her enthusiasm.

"Well Annamarie, aren’t you excited! Have you been good this year?" Santa asks as he bounces his knee a little bit.

"I’ve been  _very_ good!”

"She has," Daddy chimes in proudly and Annamarie beams up at Santa. If Daddy says she was, there’s no way Santa can’t make her wish come true.

Santa smiles back at her. “Tell Santa what you want for Christmas, Miss Annamarie.”

"I want my Papa to come home."

Santa’s smile is gone and Annamarie hears Daddy suck in a deep breath. Daddy only does that when he’s surprised and not in the good way. Like the time when Annamarie found a dead jellyfish on the beach and poked at it.

"Is your Papa far way?" Santa asks and he sounds confused. Santa shouldn’t be confused, Annamarie thinks, he’s supposed to know where everyone is and when they go to bed.

"Really far away! He’s in the middle of the ocean," Annamarie tells him and Santa just blinks at her.

"He’s in the navy," Daddy’s deep voice cuts in and Santa looks a little uncomfortable.

"I don’t think I… Is there anything else you’d like, Annamarie? Maybe a new baby doll or a Barbie?" Santa asks.

Annamarie shakes her head violently. “No, I got lots of babies. I want my Papa. You’re the only one who can get him.”

Santa looks sad and when Annamarie turns to look at her Daddy, he looks sad too.

"Annamarie, it’s time to go," Daddy says as he walks up to her and she doesn’t argue as he helps her down off Santa’s lap. Daddy thanks Santa, makes Annamarie do the same, and with held hands they walk away from Santa’s chair.

"I don’t like Santa," Annamarie says as she kicks at the floor.

"Me either," Daddy agrees with a sad smile. "I’m sorry baby, I know you were excited to see him."

Annamarie doesn’t say anything but all she could think of was that Papa was a liar. He said that Santa could do  _anything._

Santa’s just a big, ol’ phony.

…

"She asked Santa to bring me home?"

Dean rubs at his eyes and sighs. “Yeah, should’ve seen her face. She really wants you home, Benny.”

Even though the connection is lagging and grainy, Dean can see how completely heartbroken Benny’s face is.

"Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. Benny, I’m sorry."

Way to kick a man while he’s already down, Dean Lafitte.

Benny gives him a tight smile. “It’s okay, sugar. I wish I could be home too.”

Dean doesn’t know what to say. He could say he wants Benny home too or that he misses him but he doesn’t want to hurt Benny’s feelings anymore than he already did. It’s obvious that Benny’s eating himself alive not to be able to make home for Christmas time and that Annamarie’s only wish is to have him to come home.

Dean wants to fix this but he just can’t do it this time. He can’t just swoop Benny from the ship and plant him in their living room, not matter how badly he wants to. Benny has a commitment to their country and despite how many times Benny says it isn’t true - his job comes first.

It sucks but Dean’s just going to have to deal with an upset little girl and lonely nights. He’s done it for nearly a decade and he’s just going to keep doing it, even if it sucks.

Dean gives Benny what he hopes is a reassuring smile and says, “you wanna talk to Annie?”

Benny agrees and it takes everything in Dean not to break down when Annamarie starts sobbing as soon as she sees Benny’s face on the computer.

Dean has to cut the Skype session when it’s clear that Annamarie won’t calm down and Benny looks like he’s about to burst into tears too.

After tense “I love you’s”, Dean cuddles Annamarie tightly and hides his wet face into her curls as she sobs into his chest.

Dean can’t think of a way to fix this and he can’t help but think that it’s going to be a pretty shitty Christmas for the Lafitte family.

…

The days leading up to Christmas have been a royal pain in his ass. Once Dean and Benny broke the news that Benny wasn’t going to be home for Christmas, Annamarie quickly became moody and sullen. While she wasn’t having any temper tantrums, she would moodily stare at the TV and she started crying at night because she misses her Papa so much.

It’s breaking Dean’s heart and he doesn’t know how to make it better.

They bake cookies together, Dean takes her to see the newest Disney princess movie, and to the zoo to help her take her mind off of the fact that Benny’s not coming home. It helps a little bit but she’s still withdrawn and not as happy-go-lucky as she usually is.

He hopes that the pile of presents  addressed to a Miss Annamarie underneath the tree will change that a little bit.

Dean’s not looking forward to Christmas morning and on Christmas Eve, his heart shatters to a million pieces when Annamarie gives up on Santa and instead starts praying that somehow Benny will be home for Christmas.

To make things worse, Dean hasn’t been able to get a hold of Benny either. All he’d gotten was an e-mail saying that Benny wouldn’t be able to contact him for a few days. Apparently, the guys on the ship wouldn’t be able to get internet access for some reason.

It’s times like these that Dean really hates being a military spouse.

That night, Dean goes to bed with a heavy heart and Annamarie tucked into his bed because he can’t stand the loneliness anymore.

He’s about to break down in prayer that Benny will come home soon too.

…

It’s four in the morning on Christmas day that Dean jolts awake with the feeling that something isn’t right.

He sits up, eyes darting across the dark room and everything seems to be in place. Annamarie is sleeping peacefully next to him and there isn’t any axe murderers hidden in the shadowy corners.

Just as he’s about to lower himself back down, he hears something.

And shit, it sounds like someone is trying to open the front door.

Dean eases himself out of bed and heads for the gun safe hidden in the closet. No way in Hell is someone going to break into their house with his baby in the house.

With his Colt in hand, he tip toes down the hallway and his heart beat pounds in his ears when he sees someone step into to the house, obviously trying to be quiet.

Dean’s ready to yell at the guy and shoot him when the Christmas burglar turns on the lights. He’s dressed in dress blues and holy fuck is that -

"Benny?" Dean whispers and when the burglar turns to look at Dean peering around the hallway wall.

"Hey sugar," Benny greets warmly and his face turns to a comical look of confusion and amusement when he spots the Colt in Dean’s hands. "Were you gonna shoot me?"

"I thought you were a - never mind," Dean says and rushes at Benny, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing him for all he’s worth. God, they haven’t kissed in  _months._ When Dean manages to pull himself back for some much needed air, the confusion hits him in full force. “How’d you get here? I thought you couldn’t come home? And that you were in the middle of God knows where?”

Benny smiles, big and wide and full of mischief. “I might’ve told you a little white lie. I had Christmas off the entire time.”

"You - you little  _shit._ " Dean splutters. This whole fucking time Annamarie had been crying because she knew her Papa wasn’t going home and Dean feeling like shit too. Dean doesn’t know if he should be angry but he’ll act on it later because all that matters is Benny’s  _home_. Safe, in one piece, and _smiling._

Dean will punish him later.

"I love you," Dean tells him as he pulls him into another kiss. "But I’m so kicking your ass later for lying to us. You broke Annamarie’s heart."

Benny has the decency to look guilty. “I know, I’m sorry sugar, but I wanted to surprise you.”

"Well you got that right," Dean huffs and he hugs Benny again because he just can’t get enough of it. "You should go surprise Annamarie. She’s in our bed."

"I can’t wait to see her," Benny says and with a quick peck to Dean’s lips, he’s all but skipping to their bedroom.

Dean smiles brightly when he hears Annamarie’s sharp scream of “ _Papa!_ " and Benny’s joyous laughter echoing throughout the house.

Looks like Christmas ain’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
